Aqua Embrace
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: He was like a distant dream, or maybe a memory from long ago. Either way, he was here now. He had a beauty that was unattainable to any human, a voice with a richness that was too ethereal. What was he? AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm starting a new project. Twilight (slash, of course). Check out my new poll; it will determine the next pairing I write, tailored to your demands! Until then, be satisfied with my current fics (Check out _the Gloomy Puppet Show_, if you haven't already). Well, enough self promoting for one author note, hmm? Here we go:

_Aqua Embrace_

Pairing: Edward/Jacob

Rating: T-M, rating may go up. Warnings will be posted in every chapter when necessary.

Summary: He was like a distant dream, or maybe a memory from long ago. Either way, he was here now. He had a beauty that was unattainable to any human, a voice with a richness that was too ethereal. What was he? AU

Warnings: Language, slash, mild sexual scenes, and that's about it. _SLIGHT_anti-Bella themes, though hopefully I've done it in a tasteful way. If you don't like slash or any of these things…then I can't imagine why you'd be reading this. But, there's always that back button you can use.

Disclaimer: Ah, how nice would it be to own Twilight…alas, I do not. If I did…well, Bella certainly wouldn't be in it.

* * *

><p><em>"You're an awful swimmer." I looked towards the water and glared at the pale boy, panting and coughing up some sea water. I wiped the salty liquid away from the corner of my mouth, taking his image in. His brown hair was matted down due to the water, no doubt, and he had a crooked grin that seemed to fit his face perfectly. He was lanky, but slightly muscled: he had a swimmer's build. His eyes, though, were what held my attention. They were gold; there was no way it could be natural. They were so open, as if they really were a gateway to his soul. "Do you still have water in your ears?" He called.<em>

"_Shut up! I just got caught in a current!" I growled at the other boy. He laughed in response. He was still submerged from the waist down._

_ "I was only stating a fact…there's no need to be ashamed." He bowed his head apologetically. His voice, which moments ago held amusement was now laced with sadness. "Did I hurt your feelings? I didn't mean to…"_

_ The sorrow in his voice seemed to seep into my soul, and instantly I regretted saying those things to him. "N-no, it's okay. Don't be sad! Besides, I should be thanking you. You did save me. So, um, thank you." I found myself blushing when he looked up at me, his golden eyes shining._

_ "You really mean it? You're welcome!" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He leaned back on his arms, looking me over. "You're cute."_

_ I blushed and looked away from him. "Aren't you supposed to say that to girls?"_

"_I don't know. Am I?" He cocked his head to the side and adjusted his body, so that he was now leaning forward and on his elbows. There was something awkward about his movement that I just couldn't place. _

"_Well, that's what the older boys say…" I wasn't too sure myself, anymore. I wasn't sure of anything. He made my mind go into a chaotic frenzy. "Hey, aren't you cold? You've been in the water this whole time. Why don't you come out?"_

_ He looked down and bit his lip. "I can't."_

_ "Sure you can!" I stood up and started to walk towards him. He shot up from his laying down position and back away quickly._

_ "I really can't leave the water." I caught his arm. We were waist deep in water now, and I was standing._

_ "Come on. Mama says you'll get sick if you spend all day in the water."_

_ "Don't." He was near tears. "You wouldn't like me anymore if you saw what I was."_

_ "Don't be stupid." I began to drag him to the rocky shoreline. He was surprisingly strong, I found out, as he pulled against me roughly. _

_ "Please, don't make me."He cried, giving up on resisting me. He was sobbing uncontrollably._

_ His voice was so broken; I could feel it in my core again, as if I were the one who was in pain. I was overridden with guilt. I slowly released him. "Alright. Don't cry. I was just worried about you…that's all."_

_He nodded, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry…but I really can't come out. Not yet. I'm not old enough."_

_In the distance, I could the frantic calls of my parents. I figured I could ask him about it later. "Look, I gotta go now. My parents are looking for me. Maybe we can play again sometime?"_

_ He bit his lip again and slowly looked up. After a few seconds, he hesitantly nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'd like that."_

"_I almost forgot…my name's Jacob. Jacob Black." _

"_Jacob…I like it. I'm Edward. Promise you'll never forget me?" _

_It was an odd question to ask, but I didn't hesitate to give him my answer. "Never, ever. Not in a billion years." _

"_Well…just to make sure…" He gestured for me to bend down so we were face to face. In one quick movement he pecked me on the lips._

_ I stared at him, dumbstruck. My first kiss was stolen, just like that. And by a boy too…but it was okay. Maybe it was because at my age, it wasn't wrong to like guys. At least he didn't have coodies, like girls did. "What was that for?" _

_ "Now, you'll never be able to forget me." He smiled at me. " I hope we see each other again…and soon." With a splash that blinded me, he was off, leaving only a few ripples on the ocean surface.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, shooting up from my bed and scattering my blankets all around me. I looked around to ensure that I was still in my room, and not on the beach back on the reserve. I was relieved to see that I wasn't a kid, and that I was definitely into girls and not that weird boy in the water. I ran a hand over my body, making sure that it was solid and real. With a sigh I sank back down onto my pillow, groaning. <em>It was so real…<em>

Ever since I had shifted a year ago, that same dream had plagued my nights. _Or is it a memory? _I didn't know. I pressed a finger to my lips, surprised by the heat emanating from them. _I am a shifter. My temperature is always high…_The warm flesh was sensitive, and it sent shivers down my spine. _But this is different. It's like it's someone else's heat…Well, whatever it is, I'm not interested in remembering it._ I shut my eyes and rolled to my side, trying to get the memory out of my head. But the dream was so vivid, I was sure it had to have happened sometime in my childhood. Maybe it was a suppressed memory?

The sound of the ocean suddenly filled my thoughts, along with the image of the boy. And out of nowhere, his name rang throughout my mind one last time before I drifted off to sleep. _Edward._

**/\\**  
>I placed my spoon down after finishing my third bowl of cereal, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. <em>Damn wolf hunger. <em>We weren't the richest family, and I knew my shifting had taken a toll on dad's salary. It was mainly because of the food intake, but also damages to the house I made when I first started to shift. New clothes had to be bought because of the growth spurt; it was such a frustrating ordeal. _We don't have mom to help out with the financial crisis…but then again, it's been this way for years._ I sighed softly, glaring at the empty bowl. There was no reason to get angry at the past.

I stared at dad intently. When I had woke up, I decided that now was the best time to ask him about the recurring dream. _Or memory. _I rolled my eyes at that thought. _If there's anyone who can confirm if it's a memory, it'd have to be him._ I waited patiently for him to finish reading the paper before asking my question.

"So, uh, dad?" I began uncertainly. He looked me, his head cocked slightly to the side. _Just like Edward…_

"Yes, son?"

"You see, I've been having the same dream for a while now…" I knew it would sound stupid, but I couldn't stop now. I invested too much in it already. In a way. Sort of. "Ever since I shifted, actually. So, it's making me wonder if it's a dream, or a memory. I thought maybe you could tell me?"

He was silent for a few seconds, clasping his fingers and resting on his elbows. "Of course, son. Go on."

"Well, I'm on this beach, and I'm eight or nine. I don't know." _It can't be later than that if it's a memory, 'cause mom died…_I pushed the thought aside. "And I was swimming, but got caught in a current. I would've drowned, but a boy saved me." I kept it vague, and kept the kissing part to myself. I didn't need that getting around. "Does any of this sound familiar?"

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, Jacob, it does…but we'll talk about this later." He wheeled himself away from the table. "You need to get to school now. You have quite the drive to make, now that you're attending Forks High."

I rolled my eyes. Dad wasn't so thrilled by my decision to move, but I needed a taste of the real world. Living a sheltered life in the reservation was nice and all, don't get me wrong. But I needed to explore the world, and staying in La Push wouldn't help that need. _Wait._ "So, it's not a dream?"

"We'll talk more about this later, alright? Get to school." And that was the end of the conversation. I sighed, but was partially satisfied that I now knew it was an actual memory. Still, I had to wonder why he was refusing to talk about it. _Maybe it reminds him of mom._ But I couldn't think about that now. We exchanged goodbyes, before I shuffled out of the door. I carefully got onto my rabbit and raced off away from the reserve, towards Forks.

_This has to be some kind of sign. This dream…what could it mean?_ Even though riding on my bike usually cleared my mind, it didn't seem that it would work this time. The wind whipped my short hair around and stirred up the dead leaves that littered the road. Once again the rush of the waves filled my mind, and his face planted itself in my mind again.

_ "Now you'll never be able to forget me…"_

_What the hell does that mean? Is it a curse?_ Ever since I shifted, I didn't rule any mystic thing out. After all, if werewolves existed, why could dragons or fairies? Certainly magic could exist too.

I muttered a curse under my breath as a few raindrops pelted my face. _It was so sunny on the reserve…_I thought bitterly, grateful that I remembered to pack my helmet. _Then again, it's Forks that I'm riding in to. Should I really be surprised? _I pulled off to the side and stuffed my head into the black helmet. _But why didn't I sense this coming? It was like it came out of nowhere…_Ever since I shifted, my heightened senses could pick up on weather patterns. I looked up at the sky, frowning. _But, I suppose waiting in the rain, expecting an answer won't help much. _Starting up my rabbit again, I continued through the rain. I was glad to have made it safe to school. I couldn't afford to die in a motor vehicle crash like-

"Jacob!" I cringed as the owner of the voice ran up from behind and hugged me.

"Hey, Bella." I hesitantly returned the gesture. Bella wasn't the same sweet girl I knew when we were kids. Phoenix had changed her, giving her an air of superiority. She acted as if she were above the people of Forks. However, there were still remnants of that innocent and kind child that she displayed. I couldn't overlook her new attitude, but I couldn't forget or abandon the girl. So, we remained friends. "What's up?"

"You're not going to believe this! Someone's transferred to Forks!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Aw, now you won't be the new kid anymore!" I ruffled her hair. She laughed and pushed my hand away. _That's the Bella I know…_

"Oh, be quiet." She looked up at me. "But that's not the interesting part. Everyone is saying his from some other country, and is royalty of some sort."

I laughed at that. "Why would some foreign, royal brat come to Forks?"

"Well, why not? It's pretty secluded. He wouldn't have to deal with thousands of students trying to extort money from him." She reasoned.

"I guess…but I still don't buy it." She pouted at me.

"It wouldn't hurt to check him out." She stopped abruptly, realizing the implications of her statement. "Not like _that_, though." I grinned at her.

"You're getting better at catching your double meanings, Bells."

"Shut it, Jake." She punched my arm playfully. "We must look like a couple of fools, standing out here in the rain. Come on, let's go." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the school. "Maybe we can catch a glimpse of this Edward."

The name caught my attention. I almost tripped when she said it, and I quickly rolled my eyes to play it off. "I really couldn't care less about meeting some foreign dude, Bells. This isn't my thing. I'm gonna go now, and hang out with Seth." She released her grip and let me go.

"Well, if you're sure…but you're not getting out of this! If he and I become friends, you're going to meet him, and be pleasant about it too." She mock glared at me. "That is, if he's not a spoiled brat, right?" She grinned at me, and I grinned back. "I'll see you later then, Jake." I sighed in relief, surprised that she let me go so easily. _Probably doesn't want Edward to think she's taken. Then again, if it's the Edward from my dream, it wouldn't matter if she was single or taken. He wants me. _My eye twitched when I realized what I just thought. _No…I didn't just think that. It's the dream…that damned dream. _I sighed and walked to Seth's locker, knowing he'd be there waiting for me. _Maybe he can help…_

Seth was the only one who shared the thought that it was a good idea to get out of the rez, and decided to go to Forks with me. It had taken a lot of convincing to get his mother to support the idea, but she finally relented on the condition that I watch out for him. And it was a problem, for though he was a freshman and I was a senior, we were close friends. Not as close as Quil and Embry were, but he was a close third. He was like a little brother to me, and I was glad to see a familiar face whenever I went to school. I grinned as I saw him standing by his locker, making my way to him. I stopped in front of him, surprised that he hadn't run up to me as he usually did.

"Seth?" I ran my hand in front of his face. He was smiling, a goofy expression plastered over his face. "Hey, Seth? You there?"

"Hmm, Jake? When did you get here?" Before I could answer, he pressed on. "Did you meet the new kid yet?" A dreamy expression clouded his face.

"Whoa, you're not going homo on me now, are you?" I laughed.

"What? No!" He was blushing furiously. "But, if you met him…I mean, I'm not into guys, but he's something else. Like, not human."

Instantly I was on edge. "He's not a blood sucker, is he?" I asked quietly, making sure no one around us could hear. Seth had shifted as well, even though he was so young. _Edward's not human…could he be a vampire?_ I recalled him saying he couldn't leave the water, though. Vampires could leave the ocean, right?

"No, he has a heartbeat." I relaxed. "But…it's not like a human's. I can't describe it…you really need to see him for yourself to understand." It looked like the effects of Edward were wearing off of him. "And his scent…it's like the ocean. But his voice…now that will get you. No, his eyes-"

I froze at that. "His…voice?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah. But like I was saying, his eyes! They were gold! Everyone thinks that they're contacts…Oh! I remember what was so weird! Everyone in school was so eager to introduce me to him because he was looking for a Quileute. And he told them that I wasn't the one he was looking for, everyone was disappointed. Even I was disappointed." He pouted at the memory.

"He was looking for a Quileute?" My mouth was dry. This was too surreal. "You don't think that he was looking for me…do you?"

Seth nodded vigorously. "After I met him, he was more specific. He stated your name. Jacob Black. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"Seth, I really don't know. But are you okay? You actually talked to him…"

"I don't know. Like everything in my mind is jumbled up. When I smelled him, I was ready to fight, but his aura…it instantly calmed me. Like I said, I just wanted to please him. But it's subsiding…maybe because he's too far, or because you're here to keep me grounded. I don't know."

"Well, just stay away from him, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." He nodded slowly.

"You too, Jacob. I got to get to class…call me if anything weird happens. Right after school we should go to the rest of the pack and let them know about this…" I nodded in agreement and barely uttered a goodbye as he raced off to class. _This is just so weird. A voice that enchants, golden eyes…Edward…_There was no doubt in my mind anymore as to what he was. If he wasn't a bloodsucker, and still had ties to the ocean…he had to be some sort of siren. _Can sirens be male? _I scratched my head. _Or maybe he's a merman…_The thought was weird. Even if I was a something from the storybooks, it seemed ridiculous to believe in mermaids.

"Jacob, there you are!" I spun around, about to warn Bella to stay away from Edward, but the words caught in my throat.

For there, right next to her, stood Edward.

* * *

><p>And here is where I end it. I hope you guys like it. I'm not going for a <em>Little Mermaid <em>vibe, if that's what you're thinking. I already have one of those up. Anyway, Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I would like to have some sort of feedback…(Thank you to animelee, for leaving a review!). I want to know how to improve my writing, so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! (Also, maybe a Beta?). Also, this chapter will have dual points of view: Jacob, and now revealing Jane.

Well, enough of my rambling. Shall we continue to chapter two?

Chapter two  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Refer to Chapter one

* * *

><p>His eyes had me hypnotized. They were so beautiful—the brightest gold jewelry couldn't compare to the hue of his eyes. They were like the last rays of the setting sun. A ring of turquoise circled his pupils, adding a stark contrast to the gold. He was still pale; his skin tone came nowhere near my tan complexion, just as I remembered him. He still had a swimmers build, lean and slightly muscular, but he was by no means delicate. His brown hair was messy, but it matched his crooked grin. <em>That same damned smile from all those years ago.<em> It was surreal to see a grown-up version of the kid I was having dreams of.

I wasn't aware of how long I had been staring. Only after Bella cleared her throat did I shake off my thoughts. She stared at me expectantly, as if she had said something. _Oh, shit. Did she?_

"I'm sorry, Bells, what did you say?" I asked, still distracted by him.

"Well, I was saying that Edward was looking forward to seeing you again. He said that you two met when you were kids, but that it was such a long time ago that you might not remember." She looked up at Edward. "Isn't that right?"

"…Yes, Bella. That's absolutely correct." He said quietly, his eyes never leaving my face. His voice was absolutely amazing. It had a musical tone to it, with a richness that was just too ethereal. It commanded such a feeling of overwhelming lust in me, it almost made me forget I was straight. Almost. "It's been so long, Jacob. Tell me…have you forgotten me?" He lowered his head but kept his eyes on me. The tone of his voice, as they did in my dreams, immediately changed my mood from devastating horniness to guilt.

_Of course I didn't forget you. _I wanted to say it; it was the truth after all. I felt a burning desire in me, a desire to please him. To tell him whatever he wanted to hear. I couldn't deny that the feelings inside me were building up. But the wolf in me refused to give in to him. The Alpha blood that coursed through my body refused to submit. I couldn't let him establish control over me.

"Sorry. I don't remember." I sneered. The look of shock that crossed his face was evident. The guilt was immense, but I couldn't give in. I knew what he could do. If he had an Alpha under his control, he'd have the pack. With the pack, he could run the town, maybe even the world. _Well...that may be a bit of an exaggeration. _Still, I didn't know if he was good or bad, or what he was even trying to do. And I wasn't willing to take the chance to find out. "I don't want to remember, either." I had to get away from him. I could feel my self-control ebbing away.

"Jacob! That was extremely rude-"

"Shut it, Bella. I'm not in the mood." I spat. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Bella, not when she understood so little. I turned to walk away, but stopped when I felt a firm grip on my wrist. I spun around, surprised to see that Edward was holding me in place. Instead of hurt or anger, I only saw amusement in his face. He smiled and tiptoed to reach my ear.

"I knew I picked a strong one." He whispered, causing me to shiver as his warm breath tickled my ear. With that he released me, and turned to a confused looking Bella. "Well, Jacob, when you change your mind…I'll be here." He winked at me, gesturing to Bella with a smug smile in place, as he grabbed the excited girl by the hand.

Surprisingly, she wasn't overwhelmed by his presence. _Well, she doesn't seem to be under his influence, at least_. She turned around and mouthed 'we'll talk about this later' to me before giving her full attention to Edward.

My blood began to boil when I heard her giggle as the pair disappeared from sight. There was an all consuming jealousy that erupted from my heart, which further spurred the wolf to be released. _Stop it now, Jake. _I scolded myself. _You can't screw everything over because of Bella…_I took a few calming breaths. _Besides…Edward made it clear that he wants me. Bella's just a tool he's using to get my attention—_my eye twitched. Five minutes of talking to the guy, and I was going queer-o-sexual. I sighed and ran a hand through my short hair. This was just too much. _I need to talk to Sam about this…the elders, my dad—someone. Edward is dangerous. That much is certain. _

The bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. _Well…I guess I should get going. _I heaved my backpack over my shoulder and began to walk to class.

* * *

><p>The day was uneventful, for the most part. Aside from running into Edward in the morning, the day was…normal. I found that strange, considering the presence of the man-mermaid. <em>Merman. <em>I corrected myself, rolling my eyes. _I still can't believe that they exist. _But even that assumption could be wrong. _Maybe he's a siren. But then again, I've never heard of male sirens…_I frowned. _Maybe Edward really isn't bad. Aside from him charming the whole student body, he hasn't done much…and he hasn't even tried to make them worship him. _I hated that I could only speculate. But now that the day was over, I could race down to the reserve and warn the others about his being here. _The elders could definitely shed some light._

I sighed impatiently. _Hurry up, Seth. It's gay enough I have to pack you on my bike. Now you're gonna take your sweet ass time to get here? _I froze when I heard a Seth's laugh, accompanied by someone else's: a voice that was like sex in vocal form. I groaned when the two came into view. Seth trailed behind the pale man, looking up at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes. A growl escaped my lips when they were in ear shot, and Seth immediately stopped laughing. He bit his lip guiltily, while Edward stared expectantly.

"Well, that was rather rude. I know it's in your nature, but could you try to be less…wild?" He smiled coyly at me. "I mean, I'd like a man who's aware of his power, but not one who can't control his own emotions."

I growled again at him, readying myself for a fight. "Get away from him, now."

"Jacob, you know that I only have feelings for you. While I enjoy Seth's company, I could never be attracted to him." He took a few steps towards me, closing the distance before I could react. He raised a hand and cupped the side of my face. "I did choose to kiss you and not him after all." I slapped his hand away from my face and shoved him back. He stumbled, but Seth caught him.

"Seth, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked incredulously. "Get away from him, now."

"Jake, you don't know him! It's not like he's bad or anything!" He countered. I wasn't going to have any of it, though. I roughly grabbed the younger teen.

"Get on the bike. And that's an order." I didn't like using my alpha control, but Seth was being ridiculous. He glowered at me, but complied. He didn't have a choice in the matter. "And you…stay away from Seth and Bella too."

"You act as if you own them." Edward replied, amused. "You're cute when you're all worked up." He gave a small wave at me, his golden eyes shining.

I couldn't take the close proximity anymore and quickly jumped on my bike. Without warning Seth, I sped out of the parking lot. It was taking every ounce of self-control to keep myself from phasing right then and there. And even though he was far away, I could swear he heard Edward's musical laugh, as well as his famous line:  
>"<em>You'll never be able to forget me."<em>

***  
>The ride back to the rez was quiet, and uncomfortably so at that. Seth had dug his fingers into my shoulder to keep from falling, as opposed to wrapping his arms around my waist or neck as he usually did. I could hear him mumble under his breath, though exactly what was said couldn't be heard over the rushing wind that swept past us.<p>

I was much calmer now that Edward was no longer in the immediate area, and felt a little ridiculous over my outburst. We finally made it to my house, and when I parked my bike Seth quickly jumped off and hurried off to the woods. I swung my leg over the Rabbit and rushed off after him, cursing as I stumbled over a root. I roughly grabbed Seth's arm and spun him around.

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Nowhere that concerns you." He replied icily. "Go on, tell the council about Edward."

"Why do you feel so strongly about this? You just met the guy!" A thought dawned on me, one that made my stomach drop. "Don't tell me…that you've fallen for the guy?" I really didn't like the thought of that. _Is it because you're concerned, or because you're jealous? _A nasty voice asked. I chose to ignore it.

"Don't be stupid. Besides, he only has eyes for you." Seth shot back. "All I'm saying is that you're overreacting. He could have easily had the whole school under his control, but he didn't use his charm for that, did he?"

"He had the whole school looking for me. You even thought he was dangerous at first! Why are you defending him now?"

"I talked to him. Well, he talked to me. I think his feelings are genuine. And if you tell the elders about this…you're only going to shoot yourself in the foot." He glared at me, his breath coming out in uneven pants.

"What do you mean?"

"You're an idiot. Call it fate, destiny or maybe even an_ imprint_. You're gonna end up with him." And with that, Seth took his exit. I stared after the younger teen for a while, now unsure of myself.

_I don't know what to do anymore. _Seth had brought up valid points. I didn't know what I felt for the merman just yet, but if the elders did deem Edward dangerous…there would be no way we could be together. _If, you know, I liked him like that. But…he's still a threat to everyone here. I don't know what he's capable of._ Even I doubted that though. He really didn't seem dangerous. Maybe I was blowing everything out of proportion?_ Maybe I'll talk to dad first…and if he thinks it's something that I should bring up to the council, then I will. _My mind now made up, I slowly made my way to my house and waited for dad to return home.

* * *

><p><em>Jane's Point of View/_

I frowned. I didn't see Aro's fascination with any of these pathetic creatures. _Especially the girl…_My eyes narrowed at the human. She was plain, even for a human; there was nothing exceptional about her. Still, her blood seemed quite potent. _Maybe he wants her for a meal? _I doubted that. If he had sent me to do spying, he was genuinely interested. That meant she wouldn't be anyone's next meal.

I let out a frustrated sigh. _This had better be important, Aro. _I hated that he didn't tell me why I was doing this. He had left instructions, and that was it. It didn't help that the town was a small one, and a disappearance would be quickly noted. Feeding would be difficult as long as I stayed here. _And that will be for quite a while…_I briefly wondered if I would have to resort to animals, as those vampires in Alaska did. I quickly shoved that thought out of my mind. _Now that's disgusting…_

I looked back towards the girl from my hiding spot, disturbed that she was looking over her shoulder again. She seemed to be aware of my presence, or at least that she was being watched; she kept glancing in my direction, clutching her jacket closer to her delicate frame. _It's almost as if she can sense me…What a thought. Still. Does she think a jacket will protect her?_ I cruel smile graced my features. _Maybe I'll give her a little taste of my power…_I liked the idea of that. I wouldn't do much, just enough to cause a brief moment of pain. Aro didn't say I couldn't. Not specifically.

I focused my gaze on her shoulder, imagining an intense burning sensation. I was surprised when she didn't scream in pain, or even flinch. _Impossible! _I tried again, and still there was no response. I tried again, this time imagining her whole body in flames. There was still no response. _A shield? Alright…so, she may have a use after all._ Still,it was boring doing spy work. _Isn't this why we have underlings? _I thought dryly. _Does he want to turn her? _The thought disgusted me. _How did he even come to find out about this cretin? _

And then two scents caught my attention. One was overbearingly disgusting—I recognized it immediately as dog, even though I hadn't smelled one in years. _You never forget something that foul_. The other was new to me. It was intoxicating, and made me lose focus for just a second—an act that could have killed me if I were in battle. My head snapped towards the source, and was surprised to see three men in the parking lot. There were two dogs; their scents had mixed and I had mistakenly counted the smell as a single source. _Careless…_

Then, there was another man. I could smell the blood coursing through his veins, though it was different than a normal human's. There was something off about it. I stopped inhaling immediately. I couldn't have him distracting me again. I watched as words were exchanged, quite harshly at that, between the trio before the two wolves sped off. The other stood there, smiling in the direction that they left, before turning his gaze to me. I knew I was caught, but that didn't frighten me. After all, he was still the prey. Still, I couldn't afford a confrontation; Aro specifically instructed me to spy, and only spy. A fight, he said, was out of the question if it involved any of the three.

With a sneer I turned and ran, deciding that when it was time to kill, he would be the first to die.

* * *

><p>And there was a taste of Jane. Her point of view won't be as prominent as Jacob's—just here and there, to let everyone know what the Volturi is up to.<p>

On an unrelated note, sorry for the long wait. School has been (is) a pain in the ass, and I can't find time to update as frequently as I'd like. So, expect sporadic updates.  
>Enough of my bitching, I suppose. Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	3. Edward's snippet

Chapter 2.5  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings: Refer to Chapter one

A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update! School's been taking a lot out of me as of recently (what with finals coming up)! So, instead of a full chapter (I know, I'm sorry!) here's a snippet from Edward's point of view!

* * *

><p><em>Who does that child think she is? <em>I glared at the figure shifted out of my view. With her deathly pale complexion and ruby red eyes, I knew she could only be one thing: a vampire. _Who would have thought such a small town would have so many interesting creatures? Regardless, if that thing thinks she can have a taste of Jacob, or myself for that matter…_I smirked. _She'll end up as a forgotten pile of ashes blowing in the wind. _

I glanced over to the human girl, Bella. Now that was an enigma to me. _She and she alone is the only being capable of resisting my charm completely. _She gave me a small wave as she jumped into her truck, and I was sure to smile and return the gesture. _She's so sweet. I regret not being able to love her…and I hate myself even more for using her. _She pulled out of her space and drove over to me, rolling her window down to speak with me.

"Hey Edward! You're new here, and I was wondering if you would like me to show you around some time? Maybe we could get lunch together?" Bella asked timidly.

I smiled at the girl. "That sounds lovely. But, maybe you could invite Jacob, too? His friendship means so much to me, and I would be forever indebted to you if you could restore that relationship." Her smile dropped at the mention of Jacob, and a frown was evident by the time I mentioned the word 'relationship'.

"I don't know, Edward…he doesn't seem so keen on making up with you just yet."

"Please, Bella? It would be so nice to have him as a friend again."

"I'll…I'll try." She replied uncertainly. "But if he doesn't agree…"

"Well, then I guess you'll have me all to yourself, now won't you?" She blushed at the comment.

"I'll call him tonight. Should we try for Saturday?"

"Sounds like a date to me." She smiled again and quickly sped out of the parking lot. _She may be resistant to my magical charm…but she's still an ordinary human girl. She's infatuated with my looks and voice, and nothing more. And as long as I have that over her, she'll help me win Jacob over. _

I sighed at the thought. _He's grown so much since I've last saw him. He's so strong now…so handsome. _I bit my lip. _Am I any better than Bella? Fawning over him for his appearance alone…_I shook my head. _No…there's so much more to him. If he was that kind, and interesting as a child, then I can only imagine the kind of saint he is now. _I laughed as I shrugged my bag off of my shoulders, throwing it into the passenger seat of my new car.

"What a strange contraption." I mumbled, closing the door behind me. "I'm glad I took that year to study human machines and devices. I would be so lost if I hadn't…" I smiled as I turned on the radio, completely aware of the cloaked figure that swiftly tailed me as I began my journey home. _If she wants to play…well, I hope she's ready to lose.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Really short, I know, but I'm still working on the full, 'real' Chapter 3. I hope this can satisfy you all until I finish it!<p> 


End file.
